Navidad, Mugiwaras y Alcohol
by FalknerZero
Summary: Navidad Mugiwara más alcohol, ¿que puede salir mal?... Eso se pregunta Nami ya que celebrando, se da cuenta al dia posterior que amanece a lado de Luffy en su cama, percatándose que ambos deseaban que eso pasara... Una navidad muy especial para el capitán y la navegante de los mugiwaras... LuNa (Lemmon)... Feliz año nuevo...


**NOTA: He aquí el segundo Oneshot...**

 **He decidido darle un pequeño mensaje a ciertos lectores que me apoyaron hasta este punto, pero eso no significa que no aprecie a mis demás lectores...**

 **Cada favorito, review y follow que me han brindado hacen que siga trayendo historias con entusiasmo, sin descuidar la calidad de la escritura...**

 **Aún queda mucho camino que recorrer y espero pueda quedarme un buen rato en Fanfiction...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer y nos vemos abajo...**

Navidad, Mugiwaras y Alcohol

Una mañana en un barco pirata conocido como el Thousand Sunny después de la llamada navidad…

 **-Me duele mucho la cabeza-** habló una pelinaranja que se levantaba de su cama y notaba que todas las cosas en el cuarto que compartía con Robin, estaban tiradas por todas partes junto con los adornos navideños que habían puesto para la ocasión…

 **\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? -** se preguntó Nami bajando su vista para ver que estaba completamente desnuda y varias botellas de alcohol estaban vacías junto a la cama…

Como seguía en la cama, Nami tomaba su sábana para cubrirse, pero por fin notaba que ella compartía la cama con otra persona, la cual dormía dándole la espalda a la navegante…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** se preguntó Nami viendo al chico de goma, el cual dormía plácidamente, por lo que notando que su capitán estaba desnudo, la navegante se ruborizaba completamente al ver el escenario…

 **\- ¿Cómo pude terminar a lado de Luffy?, recuerdo haber bebido sake, pero…-** habló Nami tratando de recordar aquella fiesta navideña, pero la mente de la chica se borraba en una escena donde ella besaba a Luffy…

 **\- ¿Lo hice con él? -** se preguntó Nami ruborizada, pero en ese instante, Luffy se despertaba, alertando a la navegante que, sin reparo depositaba un golpe al chico de goma por el simple hecho de que la veía desnuda, arrojándolo fuera de la cama…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste, Nami?!-** preguntó Luffy levantándose adolorido, por lo que, al incorporarse, la pelinaranja podía ver al capitán de los mugiwaras completamente desnudo, lo que hacía que la chica se quedara admirando unos segundos para luego ladear la cabeza ruborizada…

- **Primero ven para acá y tapate-** habló Nami ruborizada, pero al ver que no había respuesta, la navegante volteaba para notar que su capitán se mantenía distante…

 **-Si voy me vas a pegar otra vez-** habló Luffy sobándose la mejilla, por lo que, suspirando, Nami sabía que se había ganado una fama debido a las golpizas que luego propinaba a sus nakamas…

- **Ven Luffy, no te hare nada, solo quiero saber que paso ayer-** hablo Nami, por lo que temeroso, Luffy se acercaba a la cama mientras la pelinaranja esbozaba una sonrisa cálida para calmar la situación…

 **\- ¿Me puedes contar que pasó ayer entre nosotros, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami, por lo que un poco ruborizado, (gesto que se le hizo raro ver en su capitán a la chica) Luffy empezaba a relatar lo sucedido…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **\- ¡Wiiiiii es hora de celebrar navidad con mis nakamas, shishishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy que recién había descubierto esa festividad mientras acompañaba a Nami para realizar unas compras en un pueblo en el cual los mugiwaras habían arribado…

 **\- ¡¿Te puedes estar quieto?!-** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados mientras jalaba sin delicadeza la mejilla de Luffy, deformándole el rostro y por ende deteniendo al capitán de los mugiwaras…

- **Quiero acabar con esto para arreglarme y celebrar esta noche** \- habló Nami viendo unos adornos navideños y algunos atuendos para vestirse en esa celebración de invierno…

 **-Pero tú ya eres linda no necesitas eso, shishishishi-** habló Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa mientras seguía viendo puestos, dejando a Nami perpleja por las palabras del pelinegro, que se alejaba, sacando de su trance a la navegante…

 **\- ¡¿Qué dijiste Luffy?!, ¡No te vayas tonto! -** exclamo Nami ruborizada mientras intentaba alcanzar a su capitán y por alguna razón, la navegante sonreía sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente…

En un mercado local de la zona…

- **Esta manzana es muy fresca, lo felicito comerciante** \- habló Sanji que era acompañado por Chopper ya que el cocinero de los mugiwaras buscaba ingredientes para la cena navideña…

 **-Gracias** \- habló una chica de pelo color morado, que seguía acomodando las frutas, por lo que Sanji viendo a la chica, la asustaba al ver como el rubio tomaba su mano y se arrodillaba frente a ella…

 **\- ¿Quién eres tu dulce ángel que el destino puso en mi camino? -** preguntó Sanji embelesado por la belleza de la chica, haciendo que Chopper suspirara mientras se mantenía en su forma reno, la cual captaba la atención de las personas del lugar…

 **\- ¡Mira papá es un reno de Santa Claus! -** exclamó una niña pequeña viendo a Chopper, por lo que notando que Sanji seguía acosando, digo admirando la belleza de la locataria de frutas, el médico de los mugiwaras se acercaba y buscando en la mochila que portaba, Chopper regalaba una paleta a la niña, alegrándola…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber que le haces a mi hermana? -** pregunto una silueta imponente apareciendo frente a Sanji, mientras la vendedora se soltaba del agarre del rubio y se colocaba detrás del puesto de frutas…

 **-Solo estaba alabando la belleza de tu hermana…-** habló Sanji volteando, pero al mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente, el rubio mostraba una expresión de terror para emprender una huida rápida jalando a Chopper que se mostraba confundido ante el actuar de su nakama…

 **\- "¿Qué le pasó?"-** pensó la vendedora de frutas mientras notaba la inmensa nube de humo provocada por la carrera emprendida por Sanji y su hermano colocaba cajas de frutas para seguir trabajando…

 **-A veces quisiera ser como tu hermana, así me alabarían** \- habló el hombre revelándose como un okama, haciendo que la chica suspirara mientras seguía atendiendo a la gente que compraba fruta…

 **\- ¡¿Estas bien Sanji?!-** exclamó Chopper preocupado por el semblante de su nakama, por lo que recuperándose y calmando su respiración, el cocinero de los mugiwaras encendía un cigarro para seguir las compras, tratando de olvidar los dos años en la Isla de los Okamas…

En la zona de tiendas donde vendían electrónicos…

 **-Mira un den den mushi que proyecta imágenes navideñas-** habló Usopp mientras Franky seguía charlando con el vendedor del lugar que le daba sugerencias al cyborg para el juego de luces que deseaba armar…

\- **¿No crees que atraeremos la atención con tantas luces adornando al Sunny?** \- preguntó Usopp con una gotita de duda recorriendo su nuca, pero mostrando su pulgar en aprobación, Franky hacia su característica pose…

 **\- ¡Solo será por una noche, el Sunny debe lucir…! -** exclamó Franky empezando a girar sus gigantescos brazos para chocarlos, dejando al dueño de la tienda sorprendido…

 **\- ¡SÚPER! -**

Caminando por las calles, Usopp veía como la gente adornaba, recordando los días que él pasaba la navidad esperando a su padre Yasopp, ya que en ese entonces su madre había muerto…

 **-Es raro que estando en el Nuevo Mundo podamos tener estos momentos de calma, ¿no Franky? -** preguntó el tirador, por lo que, alzando sus gafas con adornos de cuernos de renos, el cyborg esbozaba una sonrisa y entraba a una nueva tienda…

 **-Por esa razón debemos esforzarnos en esta noche, para que al cumplir nuestros sueños estos momentos sean cotidianos-** habló Franky logrando que Usopp se alegrara y continuara comprando cosas para festejar la navidad con sus nakamas, con aquella familia que el tirador había descubierto…

Finalmente, en una zona comercial…

 **\- ¡Este sake es el mejor de la zona, no creo que puedan soportarlo!** \- exclamó el vendedor carcajeando mientras Zoro llevaba cuatro barriles de aquella bebida y Robin pagaba por la adquisición, yéndose con el espadachín…

- **Eso es porque no conoce mi resistencia, ossan-** hablo el espadachín de los mugiwaras haciendo que Robin esbozara una sonrisa discreta y el vendedor se sorprendiera por la forma tan segura en que lo decía el peliverde…

 **-Bueno casi terminamos con las compras, ¿deseas algo Zoro? -** preguntó Robin, por lo que, negando, el peliverde notaba que estaba empezando a nevar en aquel pueblo donde habían anclado…

 **-Espérame aquí, solo comprare un regalo para Nami-** habló Robin entrando en una pequeña tienda, mientras Zoro asentía y bajaba los barriles de sake, sentándose en una banca para esperar a la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras…

Saliendo después de unos minutos, Robin notaba como Zoro permanecía en la entrada de la tienda, admirando como la nieve creaba un manto en las calles del pueblo dándole el aspecto navideño debido a la decoración de la ocasión…

 **-Es hora de volver al Sunny, Zoro-** habló Robin esbozando una sonrisa cálida, pero al momento de tocar el hombro del peliverde, éste volteaba y tomaba de la cintura a la arqueóloga mostrándole que encima de ellos había un muérdago…

 **-Ya veo-** susurro Robin esbozando una sonrisa discreta recibiendo un beso en sus labios por parte de Zoro y ella afianzaba el contacto colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliverde…

De regreso en el Thousand Sunny…

 **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevara adornar al Sunny, Franky? -** preguntó Nami mientras veía como sus nakamas platicaban de sus compras y la navegante consultaba su log pose para saber el tiempo de carga magnética…

 **-Si me ayudan Usopp y Brook, en tres horas podemos navegar-** habló Franky empezando a tomar medidas para colocar luces y de paso planificando el tiempo para cada detalle…

 **-Bueno, cuando terminen sus tareas en el acuario están los atuendos que me pidieron-** habló Nami llevándose otras bolsas a su camarote y los demás asentían, empezando a decorar al Thousand Sunny…

 **\- ¡Es hora de hacer una cena digna de mis dulces diosas! -** exclamó Sanji girando alrededor de Nami y Robin, haciendo que la navegante le diera el avión al cocinero y la arqueóloga esbozara una sonrisa, viendo el actuar de su nakama…

 **-Vamos Chopper, ayúdanos a Robin y a mí a poner el árbol de navidad-** habló Nami, por lo que, asintiendo, el reno volteaba para llamar a Luffy, pero por alguna razón, el capitán no se hallaba en la cubierta del barco…

 **-Luffy dijo que estará ocupado, por eso no le dije nada-** habló Nami yéndose con Robin y los mugiwaras quedaban confundidos por las palabras de la chica, pero olvidando rápido el hecho, seguían preparando lo necesario para festejar la navidad…

Empezando a colocar los adornos en el árbol, Robin notaba que Nami estaba un poco distraída, por lo que pidiendo a Chopper que fuera por unos adornos, la arqueóloga aprovechaba el momento para charlar con su amiga…

 **\- ¿Por fin aprovecharas esta fiesta para convivir con Luffy y decirle lo que sientes por él? -** preguntó Robin colocando una esfera en el árbol, mientras Nami suspiraba recordando lo sucedido en el pueblo…

 **-Hay veces que me hace creer que le gusto, pero luego se comporta como el idiota que todos creen que no sabe nada de las chicas y eso me hace dudar, Robin-** habló Nami haciendo que la arqueóloga siguiera adornando, notando que la navegante en verdad tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia el capitán…

 **-Espero que puedas despejar esas dudas esta noche, Nami-** finalizó Robin mientras Chopper regresaba y traía más adornos para el árbol que estaba en el acuario del Sunny…

En el cuarto de vigía mientras Zoro entrenaba…

 **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte tirado en el suelo, Luffy? -** preguntó Zoro tomando una toalla para limpiarse el sudor y el chico de goma seguía mirando al techo perdido en los pocos pensamientos que tenía…

 **-Rayleigh y Jinbe me ayudaron mucho en referencia a lo de Ace, pero ambos dicen que notaron que yo siento algo más por Nami, pero ella es mi nakama, la quiero igual que a ustedes-** habló Luffy ladeando su cabeza, por lo que, riendo, el espadachín de los mugiwaras suponía que su capitán tarde o temprano entendería que la navegante tenia sentimientos más allá de ser un simple nakama…

- **Esto suena más a un consejo del ceja estúpida, pero esta noche procura pasar más tiempo con Nami-** habló Zoro empezando a beber de una botella de agua, por lo que, sentándose en el piso, Luffy esbozaba su sonrisa mientras el peliverde volvía a su entrenamiento…

 **\- ¡Gracias Zoro, shishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy saliendo del cuarto de vigía y el espadachín se asomaba para ver como la cubierta empezaba a cubrirse de un manto níveo provocado por la nieve que caía…

Terminado el árbol, Nami salía a la cubierta para notar que solo Franky terminaba los últimos detalles de las luces y que el chico de goma no daba señales de su presencia…

 **\- ¿Y los demás, Franky? -** preguntó Nami, por lo que, subiendo sus gafas, el cyborg se acercaba a la navegante resolviendo su duda y de paso, empezar a probar la iluminación…

 **-Usopp, Chopper y Brook están adornando el cuarto de los hombres y la enfermería, supongo que tú y Robin adornaran su camarote y el cuarto de cartografía, Zoro está en el cuarto de vigía y Sanji preparando la cena de esta súper noche-** habló Franky activando las luces dejando maravillada a Nami, pero regresando al conteo, la navegante notaba que faltaba el capitán y su paradero…

 **\- ¿Y Luffy? -** preguntó Nami, por lo que, empezando a guardar sus herramientas, Franky seguía admirando su trabajo de iluminación y de paso se retiraba no sin antes responder…

 **-Luffy se encuentra adornando tus mandarinos, onee-chan-** finalizó Franky caminando hacia el cuarto de máquinas, logrando que Nami empezara a enfadar pensando en el peor escenario con sus deliciosas mikans…

 **-Al menos no debo preocuparme, Sanji-kun no permitiría que Luffy se acerque al lugar-** habló Nami caminando hacia el jardín, para encontrar que una serie de luces empezaba a adornar los arbustos de mikans…

 **-Luffy hazlo con cuidado o mi dulce Nami-san se enfadará-** habló Sanji mientras la pelinaranja llegaba y notaba como el chico de goma arreglaba los mandarinos y con calma enredaba las luces bajo la supervisión del cocinero…

 **\- ¡Mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan!, ¿Qué te trae a visitar esta zona? -** pregunto Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos y girando alrededor de la navegante mientras ella seguía viendo directamente al capitán de los mugiwaras que finalizaba la decoración…

 **\- ¡Listo Sanji, shishishishi, gracias por darme permiso para adornar! -** exclamó Luffy levantándose y retirándose del lugar para ser detenido por Nami mientras el cocinero se retiraba encendiendo un cigarrillo…

 **-Debo seguir cocinando la cena-** habló Sanji pasando a lado de la pelinaranja y Luffy esbozaba su característica sonrisa agradeciendo de nuevo a su nakama…

 **\- ¡No se te olvide la carne! -** exclamó Luffy haciendo ademanes con sus manos, ya que para el capitán de los mugiwaras lo más importante de la cena era su preciada carne…

 **-Sí, sí, carne, entendido gomu-** habló Sanji alejándose mientras Luffy seguía riendo y la navegante mantenía su vista hacia los adornos navideños que el pelinegro había colocado…

 **-Luffy-** habló Nami mientras el pelinegro volteaba curioso hacia su navegante y ambos empezaban a notar como copos de nieve caían en el barco, creando un escenario perfecto para navidad…

 **\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a decorar el cuarto de cartografía? -** preguntó Nami con una sonrisa cálida, por lo que, asintiendo, Luffy era llevado de la mano por la pelinaranja, logrando que el pelinegro sintiera como su corazón latía deprisa y de paso un extraño hormigueo inundara su estómago…

Terminando por fin, los mugiwaras se alistaban para esa noche, haciendo que Franky diera los últimos detalles al iluminado para finalmente zarpar de aquel pueblo que ya se encontraba festejando la navidad lanzando fuegos artificiales al cielo creando un espectáculo espléndido para la noche…

 **\- ¿Aún no salen mis dulces ángeles? -** preguntó Sanji preparando la mesa al aire mientras el cocinero portaba un traje azul marino con una bufanda roja un poco desatada y los platillos que servía tenían una pinta deliciosa, digna de una celebración tan especial…

- **Deberías preocuparte por servir la comida, ero-cook-** hablo Zoro indiferente mientras portaba un traje color rojo, una camisa blanca y una bufanda verde desatada y el peliverde seguía sentado en un barandal del barco provocando una rencilla con Sanji al ver que su nakama no ayudaba…

- **Es bueno festejar en la cubierta, ¿No crees Chopper? -** preguntó Usopp esbozando una sonrisa portando el tirador un pantalón color café, sumado a una chamarra del mismo color, un paliacate rojo anudado al cuello y finalmente un gorro navideño en el cual surgían cuernos de reno…

 **-Es divertido y de paso celebramos entre nosotros-** habló Chopper el cual solo cambiaba su gorro por uno de color rojo y tenía una bufanda estilo moño, en la cual surgía una pequeña campana color dorada…

 **\- ¡Huesos espero te gusten las bocinas que súper arme!** \- exclamo Franky, el cual portaba un enorme abrigo navideño afelpado, un gorro navideño y por simple costumbre, el cyborg seguía portando su tanga color roja…

 **\- ¡Sera un honor probar tu equipo de audio! -** exclamó Brook mientras rasgueaba su guitarra eléctrica portando un traje luminoso color rojo y tanto Usopp, Chopper y Luffy vitoreaban esperando el inicio del show de su nakama…

 **\- ¿Ya puedo empezar a comer, Sanji? -** preguntó Luffy desparramándose en la mesa, vistiendo el capitán unos pantalones verdes, un cárdigan rojo afelpado al estilo navideño abierto dejando ver el cuerpo trabajado del pelinegro y finalmente su sombrero de paja, combinado con un gorro navideño…

 **-Es bueno ver que soportaste hasta que llegáramos-** habló Nami llegando junto a Robin, dejando boquiabierto a Sanji ya que la navegante portaba un vestido rojo estilo navideño con un escote sugerente, dejando también a la vista las piernas de la chica, las cuales eran cubiertas por una medias color blancas y para finalizar, la pelinaranja usaba un gorro navideño completando el atuendo…

 **\- ¡Mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan! -** exclamó Sanji acelerando para llegar junto a las chicas, recibiendo por parte de la navegante un puñetazo que mandaba volar al cocinero pervertido…

 **-Creo que a nuestro cocinero le gustó mucho nuestros atuendos, fufufufu-** habló Robin esbozando una sonrisa, mostrando que ella portaba un vestido navideño igualmente escotado, sumado a unos leggins negros y encima del vestido un abrigo rosa afelpado con temática de un oso…

 **-Nami-san, ¿Serías tan amable…-** preguntó Brook siendo interrumpido por un golpe de la navegante enojada que se seguía preguntando porque tenía nakamas tan idiotas…

 **-Bueno ya estamos todos presentes, ¡Es hora de festejar! -** exclamó Luffy haciendo que sus nakamas esbozaran una sonrisa y chocando sus tarros de sake, disfrutaran de esa festividad…

El festejo daba inicio y por primera vez, Luffy se alejaba de sus nakamas hombres para pasar tiempo con Nami, siguiendo el consejo del espadachín…

 **\- ¿Me das de tu comida, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy intentando sacar un tema, por lo que interrumpiendo lo que hacía, la pelinaranja suspiraba por el actuar de su capitán, pero por otra parte sonreía al ver la compañía que tendría en la noche…

 **\- ¡Este sake es buenísimo! -** exclamo Zoro bebiendo junto a Robin mientras Sanji, Usopp y Chopper bailaban animados por la música de Brook y finalmente Franky hacia sus poses dejando a Luffy y Nami que permanecían bebiendo y riéndose de las locuras de sus nakamas…

 **\- ¿No quieres ir con ellos? -** preguntó Nami mirando a Luffy, pero este, terminando de comer un pedazo de carne, se acercaba a la navegante arreglando el gorro navideño de la chica…

 **-Esta vez quiero estar junto a ti, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy, por lo que, ruborizada por el gesto poco común de su capitán, Nami se levantaba de golpe sintiendo como su corazón latía de prisa…

- **Vamos a bailar, Luffy-** habló Nami ofreciendo su mano al capitán de los mugiwaras, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, el chico de goma se unía al festejo de sus nakamas que se deleitaban con la música del esqueleto apodado "Soul King" …

La noche seguía con mayor ímpetu, por lo que viendo que Robin y Zoro habían desaparecido de la cubierta del Sunny hace una hora, Nami se tambaleaba borracha tratando de localizar a cierto hombre que usaba un sombrero de paja…

- **Nami-swan, Robin-chwan-** susurro Sanji que se encontraba durmiendo junto a Usopp y ambos abrazaban a Chopper, mostrando que tanto cocinero como tirador estaban ebrios…

 **-Yo me encargo de estos tres, si buscas a Luffy está en la parte del jardín-** habló Franky logrando que Nami siguiera caminando hacia dicho lugar, mientras el cyborg llamaba a Brook para ayudar a sus nakamas y de una vez dormir…

 **\- ¿No te dije que está prohibido estar cerca de mis mikans? -** pregunto Nami con un ligero rubor provocado por el alcohol haciendo que Luffy volteara un poco nervioso al reconocer la voz de su nakama…

 **\- ¡No tome ninguna de tus mikans, lo juro Nami! -** exclamó Luffy asustado, pero acercándose, la navegante notaba un muérdago que se mantenía colgando encima de Luffy…

 **\- ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? -** pregunto Nami apoyándose en el capitán de los mugiwaras haciendo que Luffy notara que su nakama estaba borracha por el sake que aún no se acababa...

 **-Robin me dijo que viniera aquí y que te esperara Nami, pero me estaba aburriendo y ya me iba, shishishishi-** habló Luffy por lo que, suspirando por la idea de la arqueóloga, Nami decidía aprovechar la ocasión para despejar las dudas de su corazón respecto a su capitán…

 **\- ¿Si sabes que cuando dos personas se hallan debajo de un muérdago deben besarse? -** hablo Nami señalando el adorno encima de ella y Luffy, pero el chico de goma rompía el ambiente del momento siendo él mismo…

 **\- ¡Entonces debo darle un beso a Chopper ya que vino hace rato! -** exclamó Luffy sorprendido logrando que Nami se descolocara por las idioteces que decía el pirata con recompensa de 500 millones de berries por su cabeza…

 **\- ¡No idiota, el beso es entre un hombre y una mujer! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados mientras depositaba un golpe en la nuca de Luffy y éste se detenía esbozando su característica sonrisa…

 **-Entonces solo debo besarte a ti, shishishishi-** habló Luffy mientras Nami asentía, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, la navegante sentía como el capitán la besaba dulcemente, logrando que la chica sintiera un choque eléctrico que recorría todo su cuerpo…

 **-Eso estuvo bien, ¿No Nami? -** habló Luffy sonriendo, pero sintiendo como su corazón latía deprisa, la navegante se acercaba con el capitán para empujarlo contra los arbustos de mikans y volver a besarlo…

Luffy se dejaba llevar por el momento, por lo que dejando que la pelinaranja se colocara encima, el pelinegro tomaba la cintura de la navegante, aumentando la excitación del momento…

 **\- ¿Me quieres más que a un nakama, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami tomando el rostro del capitán, el cual, sintiendo el contacto con el cuerpo de la chica, asentía y por primera vez se sinceraba…

 **-Me gustas Nami, quiero ser el único que te proteja-** hablo Luffy mirando fijamente a Nami, por lo que, volviendo a besar a su capitán, la pelinaranja se alzaba y prácticamente arrastraba al pelinegro al camarote de las chicas…

Llegando al mismo, Luffy notaba como Nami le arrojaba una botella de sake, dándole a entender al capitán que bebiera, como ella lo hacía dejando que el alcohol corriera por sus mejillas…

 **-Hay que seguir festejando Luffy-** habló Nami tomando la botella en posesión del pelinegro y alzándola para que el capitán empezara a beber sin poder evitar que el mismo se derramara…

Luffy empezaba a sentir como el alcohol empezaba a afectarle, por lo que, tambaleándose, el pelinegro tiraba las cosas del cuarto para ser arrastrado por Nami que volvía besar fugazmente al capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba?, o, mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo te gusto? -** preguntó Nami terminando de beber sake y arrojando la botella, acercándose a Luffy mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama donde la chica dormía…

 **-Tu eres mi nakama Nami, no debí haber dicho que me gustabas-** habló Luffy recordando que esa declaración pondría en peligro a la pelinaranja, pero alzando la vista, el pelinegro notaba la mirada a punto de llorar por parte de la navegante...

 **\- ¡Eso es lo que me molesta mucho de ti idiota!** \- exclamó Nami con la mirada ensombrecida mientras tiraba la botella de sake que bebía y Luffy veía como pequeñas lagrimas caían en el suelo del camarote…

 **\- ¡Yo si te quiero más que un nakama!, ¡Tú eres el primer hombre que me convenció de que la vida se disfruta al máximo y sin arrepentirse! -** exclamó Nami intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que surgían sin que la chica pudiese evitarlo, por lo que, notando el ambiente, Luffy hacia el gesto que demostraba que la navegante era especial para él…

 **-Se me olvidaba la razón por la que me hice más fuerte, Nami en verdad no mentí cuando dije que me gustabas-** habló Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa y colocaba el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de Nami, logrando que la chica alzara su rostro y mirara fijamente al capitán…

- **Demuéstramelo-** habló Nami con mirada de duda, por lo que Luffy nervioso por la cercanía de su navegante, trataba de recordar lo que Rayleigh le había enseñado durante los dos años de entrenamiento…

 **-Te estoy esperando Lu…-** habló Nami siendo interrumpida por un beso que Luffy le daba, notando la chica que el pelinegro temblaba debido a que no sabía la reacción que tomaría ella…

Terminado el contacto, Luffy y Nami se miraban fijamente totalmente ruborizados, logrando que la pelinaranja carcajeara debido al ambiente que se había formado….

 **-Es raro ver que te pongas nervioso, capitán-** habló Nami riendo, por lo que Luffy ladeando su cabeza, tomaba de la botella de sake tratando de ignorar a su navegante…

 **-Te dije que nunca he hecho eso-** hablo Luffy ruborizado haciendo que Nami se sorprendiera y acercándose a su capitán, la pelinaranja empezara a besarlo suavemente para posteriormente profundizar el contacto…

 **-Relájate Luffy-** susurro Nami colocándose encima del pelinegro mientras el beso aumentaba de intensidad y Luffy por simple instinto, bajaba sus manos de la cintura de la pelinaranja para tocar su trasero, gesto que hizo que la chica empezara a desear algo más con su capitán…

Finalizando el beso, Luffy se mostraba agitado, por lo que, levantándose momentáneamente, Nami dejaba el sombrero de paja en su mesa de noche, empezando a quitarse el vestido navideño, quedándose solamente con las medias blancas, unas bragas del mismo color, sus pechos desnudos ya que la chica no usaba sujetador y finalmente se acomodaba el gorro navideño dándole un toque de erotismo al ambiente…

 **\- ¿Te gusta mi conjunto, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami modelando sexy, pero el semblante de la chica cambiaba al ver como Luffy se cubría los ojos debido a lo costoso que le saldría ver desnuda a la pelinaranja…

- **Luffy, no te cobrare nada por verme desnuda, voltea-** habló Nami suspirando por lo que, entreabriendo sus ojos, Luffy se sorprendía por el actuar de su nakama y soltaba el comentario que rompía el momento…

 **\- ¡¿En verdad eres Nami?!-** exclamó Luffy sorprendido, haciendo que la pelinaranja suspirara sabiendo que su capitán nunca dejaría de sorprenderla, pero a punto de hablar la navegante notaba como sus pechos eran tocados por el chico de goma…

 **\- ¡Wow, son muy suavecitos! -** habló Luffy masajeando los pechos de Nami, logrando que la chica sintiera como su cuerpo temblaba debido a lo sensible de la zona que su capitán tocaba…

Dejándose llevar por las caricias, Nami volvía a jalar a Luffy hacia la cama, mientras la chica le quitaba el cárdigan navideño y al quedar acostada en la cama, la chica hundía entre sus pechos el rostro de Luffy disfrutando del momento…

 **-Tócame donde quieras, deja que tu instinto hable, Luffy-** susurro Nami con el rubor del momento, por lo que, viendo una botella de sake, el capitán de los mugiwaras estiraba su mano para alcanzarla y hacer algo que sorprendía a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami mientras observaba como el pelinegro tomaba sake y con el líquido en su boca recorría el cuerpo de la chica llegando a sus piernas, logrando un suspiro en la pelinaranja…

Luffy empezaba a sentir los estragos del alcohol, por lo que notando que en verdad disfrutaba estar con la chica, el capitán deslizaba lentamente la prenda que cubría el sexo de su navegante, logrando otro suspiro en ella…

 **\- ¿Qué tanto estas mirando, Luffy? -** pregunto Nami ruborizada ya que el pelinegro admiraba el sexo de la chica y acercaba su rostro extasiado notando la humedad que presentaba dicha zona…

 **-Es que me gusta, Nami-** habló Luffy deslizando su lengua por el sexo de la chica, logrando el primer gemido por parte de la pelinaranja que se dejaba llevar por el placer…

 **\- ¿Hiciste esto con alguna chica en Amazon Lily, Luffy? -** pregunto Nami jadeando ya que no podía creer que el chico de goma fuera tan habilidoso, llevándola a un mar de placer inmenso…

- **Es la primera vez, Rayleigh me dijo que esto del sexo lo hiciera con la chica que amara-** hablo Luffy sincero alejándose momentáneamente de su labor, dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva caliente…

Sintiendo como su corazón se detenía, Nami se incorporaba y abrazaba a Luffy notando que en verdad ella se había enamorado de ese hombre de voluntad inquebrantable…

 **-Tu eres el único con el que podría hacer esto-** habló Nami recordando que ella evitaba ese tipo de contacto por la desconfianza de que saliera lastimada, pero al ver el rostro de Luffy, ese miedo se esfumaba y la navegante sonreía besando profundamente a su capitán…

 **\- ¿Sigo con lo que hacía? -** preguntó Luffy esbozando su característica, por lo que, asintiendo, Nami se acostaba mientras el chico de goma regresaba a su labor logrando que la pelinaranja se arqueara debido a que su capitán introducía sus dedos en el sexo de la chica…

 **\- ¡Esta noche hazme gritar tu nombre, Rey Pirata Monkey D. Luffy! -** exclamó Nami todavía alcoholizada, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, Luffy aceptaba el reto de navegante, la cual notaba como el chico se enfocaba en las zonas más sensibles de ella: su clítoris y su punto G….

 **-Espera… ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami totalmente extasiada ya que los movimientos que realizaba el pelinegro con su lengua y sus dedos, lograban que la pelinaranja llegara a un orgasmo que la llevaba prácticamente a otro mundo….

Sin notar que su nakama estaba totalmente inundada en placer, Luffy seguía lamiendo el sexo de Nami disfrutando del adictivo sabor, mismo que le hizo pensar a Luffy sobre combinarlo con carne, logrando liberar más su instinto sexual…

 **-Luffy-** susurro Nami volviendo en sí, pero la chica notaba como su capitán seguía en su labor, lo que provocó que la chica actuara rápido en la zona muy pero muy sensible que el pelinegro seguía tocando…

 **\- ¡Espera, detente Luffy! -** exclamó Nami reincorporándose y alejando sus piernas del chico de goma, el cual ladeaba su cabeza completamente confundido por el actuar de su navegante…

- **Un poco más y ya no podría continuar** \- susurro Nami tocando su sexo mientras notaba lo sensible que había dejado esa zona Luffy y que si hubiese seguido era seguro que la pelinaranja hubiese encadenado otro orgasmo placentero…

 **\- ¿Hice algo malo, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, la pelinaranja besaba al chico de goma acostándolo en la cama y quitándole los pantalones…

 **-Fue espléndido, Luffy-** habló Nami terminando de bajar el pantalón del capitán para ver la erección que se mostraba en su máximo esplendor para gusto de la navegante…

 **\- "Es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba"-** pensó Nami tomando el miembro de Luffy y empezando a moverlo de abajo hacia arriba para placer del chico de goma…

 **\- ¿Esto también se estira Luffy? -** preguntó Nami recorriendo lentamente con su lengua el largo del miembro erecto del capitán que suspiraba asintiendo, logrando una sonrisa en la pelinaranja…

 **-Si Nami, lo único raro es que esta más duro que de costumbre y solo es por verte desnuda** \- habló sincero Luffy logrando una pequeña carcajada en la pelinaranja que empezaba a lamer el miembro erecto de su capitán…

 **\- ¿Entonces será la primera vez que una mujer te haga esto? -** preguntó Nami lamiendo la punta del pene de Luffy, el cual asintiendo sentía como la respiración se le cortaba debido a la felación que iniciaba su nakama …

Acostándose en la cama, Luffy se dejaba llevar por la felación de Nami, la cual sonreía al ver que ambos disfrutaban de uno de los placeres más grandes de este mundo…

 **\- ¡Espera Nami, me voy a venir! -** exclamó Luffy mientras sentía que la pelinaranja aumentaba el movimiento inclusive usando sus enormes pechos para aprisionar el miembro erecto del pelinegro logrando que llegara al clímax satisfactoriamente…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy viniéndose en una gran descarga, logrando que la pelinaranja sonriera soltando el miembro del capitán mientras ella probaba un poco de la descarga del pelinegro…

 **-Para ser tu primera vez, te corriste mucho-** hablo Nami levantándose seductoramente, mientras tomaba otra botella de sake empezando a beberla para darle posteriormente a Luffy…

 **-Creo que es hora de lo bueno, ya estoy lista-** habló Nami colocándose encima de Luffy logrando que ambos sexos se tocaran logrando otra erección en Luffy que se deleitaba con el cuerpo de su navegante dándole un toque erótico por las medias blancas que seguía usando en sus piernas…

Empezando a moverse lentamente Nami torturaba a Luffy que sabiendo que su navegante quería dominarlo, el capitán cambiaba posiciones para empezar a chupar los pezones rosados de los pechos de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gemía Nami sin poder controlarse ya que el pelinegro juntaba los pechos de la pelinaranja para chupar sus pezones al mismo tiempo, sabiendo Luffy, lo sensible que era zona para la chica….

- **Mételo Luffy-** habló Nami ruborizada mientras tomaba el miembro erecto de su capitán y lo empezaba a frotar en la entrada de ella, húmeda y lista para el acto…

Entrando lentamente en el sexo de Nami, Luffy no creía el inmenso placer que sentía, pero la chica solo experimentaba una quemazón, gesto que noto el pelinegro que se detenía antes de entrar por completo…

 **\- ¿Te hago daño, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy preocupado, por lo que, viendo el semblante de su capitán, la pelinaranja lo atraía para besarlo y también para indicarle que entrara por completo en ella…

 **\- ¡Ahhhhhh Luffy! -** exclamó Nami abrazando con fuerza al pelinegro, por lo que sabiendo que no debía moverse, el capitán respondía el abrazo hasta que sintió como la chica lo empujaba para que empezara a moverse…

Luffy empezaba a moverse lentamente dentro de Nami, hasta que sintiendo que la sensación de quemazón desaparecía, la pelinaranja empezaba a moverse para hacer que Luffy también disfrutara…

 **\- ¡Empieza a moverte más rápido Luffy! -** exclamó Nami intentando formular alguna frase, por lo que, obedeciendo, el chico de goma aumentaba el ritmo para deleite de la chica…

Volviendo a cambiar de posición, Nami cabalgaba a Luffy mientras éste tocaba el cuerpo de la chica, empezando a tocar sus pechos para concluir en sus caderas y seguir en ese acto que nublaba la razón de ambos jóvenes llevándolos al clímax de placer…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió con intensidad Nami llegando al clímax y Luffy sentía como su miembro era aprisionado por el sexo de su navegante, logrando que el pelinegro se corriera dentro de la pelinaranja indicando que él también había logrado el clímax...

Pasado unos minutos, Luffy seguía mareado y notaba como Nami mostraba otra botella de sake, dispuesta a continuar en esa noche que iba a la mitad de que acabase…

 **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

 **-Pudiste contarme desde el beso con el muérdago-** habló Nami con una gotita recorriendo su nuca por lo que notando que era verdad, Luffy esbozaba su característica sonrisa contagiando a su nakama…

 **-Ne Luffy, ¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos? -** preguntó Nami ruborizada escondiendo su rostro con la sábana, por lo que, recordando, el chico de goma miraba confundido el actuar de la pelinaranja…

 **-Después de la quinta vez, el alcohol se había acabado, después de la octava tiramos muchas cosas y te enojaste…-** habló Luffy siendo interrumpido por Nami que le tapaba la boca a su capitán para que ya no revelara más cosas de aquella noche…

 **-Déjalo así, Luffy-** habló Nami totalmente roja, debido a que ella tenía recuerdos vagos de varias posiciones, cosas tiradas por la intensidad del momento e inclusive cosas que, al visualizarlas, ruborizaban más a la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-Sin embargo, me gusto pasar la noche contigo, Nami, shishishishi-** habló Luffy acercándose a la pelinaranja que, mirando la sinceridad en los ojos del capitán, le daba un beso fugaz para dedicarle una sonrisa cálida…

 **-También me gustó estar contigo Luffy-** habló Nami mientras seguía viendo todo el alboroto causado en el camarote, demostrando que había sido una noche muy agitada…

Minutos pasaban, por lo que mirándose fijamente tanto Nami como Luffy se ruborizaban un poco sabiendo que lo sucedido en esa noche ambos habían deseado que pasara…

- **Te amo, Monkey D. Luffy-** habló Nami segura de sus sentimientos, haciendo que el capitán de los mugiwaras por fin comprendiera el significado de las palabras de su maestro Silvers Rayleigh…

 **-Te amo, Nami, shishishishi-** finalizó Luffy mientras la navegante se acercaba y enlazaba sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro para depositarle un beso lleno de todos los sentimientos albergados hacia él…

 **-Fue una magnífica navidad-** hablo Nami sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Luffy, el cual veía la mirada de deseo que le daba su navegante haciendo que el pelinegro tragara saliva…

 **-Todavía es muy temprano, ¿Por qué no me enseñas más de tus habilidades, Luffy?** \- habló Nami seductoramente delineando con sus dedos la cicatriz del capitán, por lo que, entendiendo perfectamente, el pelinegro se colocaba encima de la navegante para besarla y empezar a tocar su esbelto cuerpo…

En el cuarto de vigía…

 **-Te dije que fue una buena idea tu consejo, Zoro-** habló Robin que portaba la gabardina verde del espadachín, haciendo que el peliverde se sentara junto a la arqueóloga y le depositara un beso fugaz…

 **-Espero que al menos el ceja rizada acepte que Luffy esté con Nami, hahahaha-** finalizó Zoro mientras seguía platicando con Robin sobre lo sucedido en esa noche…

Finalmente, en el camarote de los hombres…

 **-Creo que debimos separarlos cuando los trajimos, huesos-** habló Franky con una gotita recorriendo su nuca mientras notaba como Usopp se alejaba e intentaba zafarse de Sanji que lo abrazaba…

\- **¡Mi dulce Nami-swan y mi dulce Robin-chwan, por supuesto que yo también las amo! -** exclamó Sanji soñando e intentando besar a Usopp, que seguía batallando por zafarse del abrazo muy cariñoso por parte del cocinero de los mugiwaras…

 **-No debí tomar sake-** hablo Chopper mareado mientras salía del camarote para ir por algo en la enfermería del Thousand Sunny que pudiera aliviar la terrible jaqueca que el reno sentía…

 **\- ¡LUFFYYYYY! -** se escuchó con gran ímpetu en el camarote de las chicas, por lo que reconociendo la voz que era de Nami, el cyborg y el músico se miraban fijamente sospechando que sucedía, haciendo que Franky carcajeara junto a Brook mientras alzaba sus gafas y decía unas últimas palabras con su pulgar en señal de aprobación….

 **\- ¡FUE UNA SÚPER NAVIDAD! -**

 **END**

* * *

 **MENCIONES ESPECIALES**

 **-OTAKU GIRL: Desde que empezaste a seguir a este loco escritor, en verdad lograste cambiar mi visión sobre el valor de escribir… Como mencione antes, escribir es más que un simple pasatiempo para mí y ver tus palabras que reflejan una sinceridad hacia mi trabajo, hacen que siga llenando mi cuaderno con ideas, mismas que espero duren hasta terminar One Piece o hasta que mi mente diga basta… En verdad te has ganado mi estima y no es por el simple hecho de los reviews, sino porque me has demostrado que unas palabras pueden hacer que despierte en nosotros ese gusanito de escritor… Palabras faltan para decirte lo agradecido que estoy contigo…**

 **-KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE: En primera nunca me cansaré de expresar que leer tus fics me animaron a sacar a flote las ideas que tenía ocultas en mente, por eso te considero mi sensei… Sin mentirte siempre volvía a leer tus fics para ver como expresar mis ideas y creo que desde el primer contacto vía review que tuvimos, tus consejos me ayudaron muchísimo a madurar como escritor…Aún falta mucho para mejorar, pero en verdad agradezco esa mañana que vi un review con tu nickname (también recuerdo los que pusiste cuando no habías ingresado en tu cuenta) …. Muchas gracias Sensei… Juro que seguiré practicando hasta mejorar…**

 **-LUFFY KETCHUM: Uno de los primeros lectores que me apoyo mucho en Fanfiction… En verdad no sabes que tan valioso es para mí que ustedes resalten lo que les gusto o no de mis fics, pero contigo es especial ya que siempre me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo… Me ayudaste cuando no tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo después de "Las Charlas…" y no fue porque no quisiera, sino que estaba confundido por mi problema familiar y aun así me diste apoyo para que esa espera de un mes, fuera de tan solo 10 días… Gracias y espero seguir escribiendo…**

 **-SOLITARIO196: Uno de mis lectores muy analítico en cuanto a la estructura de una historia se trata… Un inmenso apoyo recibí de tu parte, en parte porque comprendí que las historias deben tener una estructura sólida y que para que no se desvirtúe la misma, los personajes deben mantener su esencia característica…En verdad agradezco tu apoyo y seguiré manteniendo un estilo marca "Falkner Zero" pero madurando para llevar mejores historias…**

 **-HIYORI ISHIDA: Lectora que gracias a mi fic "Las charlas…" se animó a dejar un review… Conforme avanzaba mi madurez como escritor, pude notar que cada párrafo que debía escribir, tenía que transportar a los lectores a esa escena en específico y gracias a tus comentarios mejoré al grado que actúo una escena para que se defina bien lo que quiero transmitir… Sé que te hice llorar con el tema de la muerte de Ace, pero si tu sentiste eso, imagíname en cada capítulo triste que escribía… En verdad agradezco tu amistad y tu apoyo en esta faceta mía como escritor…**

 **-D: Lectora que me brindo un apoyo tremendo cuando inicie mi Long fic "Las charlas…" … Cada review que dejabas era como una plática entre dos conocidos que iba evolucionando a una amistad… Supongo que tus deberes han evitado que estés por este Fandom, pero si llegas a leer esto, te mando mi más grande apoyo en tus proyectos y espero algún día ver un mensaje tuyo que me muestre uno de tus dibujos… Gracias por tu apoyo…**

 **-RONALD ANDERSON: Cito tal cual tu mensaje: " _Todo lo que escribes es genial, me fascina la forma en que respetas la esencia de los personajes la forma en como mantienes los hilos de la historias, como narras y escribes y la química que desarrollas entre Luffy y Nami que es tan natural como en la serie misma.  
Sinceramente no suelo escribirle a los autores de ff pero es que tú sí que me has dejado sin palabras con ese talento que tienes.  
Definitivamente eres tú el Rey de los escritores del futuro Rey Pirata y tu talento es el One Piece que estaba buscando yo. Gracias por estas bellas historias, ojalas nunca pierdas el ánimo de escribir" …._ Nunca espere llegar a tocar fibras de esta forma y como he dicho, tu frase está escrita en mi cuaderno borrador… Tú también tienes un talento increíble, sigo esperando una historia tuya, porque después del fragmento que leí, estoy embelesado por tu forma de redactar… Créeme que resaltar tu frase no fue por presumir, sino porque he aquí la sinceridad de un lector… Has logrado que la llama de mi imaginación arda con ímpetu y prometo escribir mucho hasta que mi mente diga "es suficiente" …. Gracias…**

 **-RORONOALAU: Una de mis tantos lectores que piden ZoRo, pero con respeto y que han soportado a este escritor… Creo que el siguiente paso de mi madurez de escritor será salirme un rato de la línea del LuNa y explorar el ZoRo… No puedo decirte que será fácil, pero considero que si un lector me pide eso es porque le gustó la forma en que llevo la relación LuNa y desean ver esta forma de redacción en el ZoRo, por eso no puedo fallarles… En verdad gracias por dar énfasis en ciertos fics (Tu odio a Eigel, XD) y como te dije, a pesar de ser un poco olvidadizo, recuerdo a las primeras personas que me apoyaron…**

 **-REVOLUCION ZR: Lectora y Escritora ZoRo…. Tú fuiste uno de mis pilares en el fic "La Destrucción…" ya que esta historia fue el primer fic con una trama seria y muy pocos lograron digerirla… Como siempre he comentado, si hubiera deseado escribir historias planas mejor ni debería tener cuenta en Fanfiction… Me has demostrado una amistad sincera e inclusive por eso lo poco que pude hacer fue esa pequeña sorpresa en "Fragmentos del Pasado" que espero te haya gustado… Aún tengo pendiente una colaboración, pero tiempo sobra y espero puedas crear historias tan vivas como tú lo eres… Gracias por tu apoyo…**

 **-LAKUNOICHIFLV: De igual manera, tu primer review en mi fic, "Las Charlas…" logro que la mecha de mi imaginación se prendiera para llegar hasta el día de hoy con "Conexiones Pasadas"… Tus comentarios eran aquella mano amiga que se ofrecía a llevarme a explorar más ideas y afianzar mi cariño por el LuNa… Resaltar cada escena que te gusto hizo que me diese cuenta que de nada sirve el largo del capítulo si el lector no se sumerge en aquella escena detalladamente para sentirse un espectador en la historia… Muchas gracias nakama…**

 **-KAIZOKU NO JOOU: Sorpresa… Sé que eres una de mis lectoras recientes, pero te ganaste este espacio debido a la franqueza de tus comentarios… Desde los primeros en que me contabas que lo primero que hacías era leer un nuevo capítulo de mis fics, hasta recientes que parecen una plática entre amigos, has logrado que tenga una estima hacia ti… También eres muy concreta y analítica en cuanto al LuNa y eso logra que al leer un capítulo antes de subirlo, tu servidor medite sobre cierta escena y actitudes (Esto no aplica en "Conexiones Pasadas" pero sabrás en un futuro porque Luffy es así de maduro, pero conservando su carisma) … Muchas gracias mientras choco mi frente al suelo arrodillado y con lágrimas en mis ojos…**

 **-LADYEPONA93: Sorpresa… Lectora y escritora que considero una amiga… Eres uno de mis pilares en "Conexiones Pasadas" y tus comentarios siempre resaltan aquello que demuestran tu personalidad… Eres muy alegre y tienes un excelente estilo de redacción, tanto que yo aprendo muchísimo de ti… Nunca dudes que aquí tienes un lector y amigo que buscará ayudarte o en caso contrario te pedirá consejos en cuanto a la estructura de alguna historia… Te agradezco golpeando mi frente al suelo totalmente arrodillado…**

 **Para mis demás lectores créanme que los estimo mucho y sin ustedes yo no estaría en este momento escribiendo esto…**

 **Sin más que escribir…**

 **LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2017, LLENO DE ÉXITOS, CONSOLIDACIÓN DE PROYECTOS, NUEVAS METAS Y SOBRE TODO…. NUNCA OLVIDEN SONREÍR….**

 _Su Amigo Eduardo,_

 _Falkner Zero_


End file.
